


Your Protection

by casbuttinmyassbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Wing Kink, Winged Castiel, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbuttinmyassbutt/pseuds/casbuttinmyassbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's gone awry up in the attic, and Sam and Dean's favorite angels are affected in a few unusual ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm new to the writing/fanfic world and decided i wanted to get into it. That being said, this is my very first try at fanfiction! So please bare with the bland writing style and any errors i may make. This chapter is just character and story buildup and all that stuff. Set in season 8-ish time.

Dean entered his room and plopped down on his bed.  _God_ did it feel good to finally relax, even if it was only for a few hours. He and Sam had been out on another little hunt, waiting for word from his own little guardian angel who they haven't seen in a while. At the sound of fluttering wings he immediately sat up to see Castiel, looking a little worn out.

"Dean." Cas looked at him with his sharp blue eyes. "We need to talk-"

"You're damn right we do!" Dean blurted. He didn't mean for it to sound so aggressive but he was worried. "We haven't heard from you in weeks! Do you know how worried we were? Do you know how worried  _I_ was?"

Cas pondered the words for a brief moment, and pressed his lips to the hunter for a quick kiss. "Dean, I really am sorry, it's just that matters in Heaven have gotten a little...unstable."

The hunter was taken by surprise by the sudden act, but pleased as well. "You could at least drop in once in a while. At least let us know you're okay." Deans voice was now a more pleading tone than an angry one.

"I just wanted to let you know what was happening in Heaven," Cas started, "You see, apparently-"

"Dean!" Sam could be heard from the war room. "Can you come here a sec?"

Dean walked out into the big room, Cas on his heels. He was ready to pick on Sammy for yelling so loud and abruptly, but he noticed another man sitting on the table. Well, he shouldn't say _man._

"Hey, Deano!" Gabriel sat, smirking and munching on a chocolate bar. "Long time, no see."

Dean turned to Cas. "Why is he here?"

"My brother is one of the things I wanted to warn you about." Cas stole a glance at his brother. "Since he has caused you...trouble in the past i thought i should mention that he's around."

The Angel walked over to his brother. "I am grateful to see that you are not dead."

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. "You can't trick a trickster."

* * *

Gabriel didn't know why he was looking. His feeling have been a jumbled mess since the problems in the attic have gotten worse. Sam was just a hunter, so why was he sneaking so many looks? Ugh.  _Feelings._  He was honestly surprised the other Angels would let that happen, let their graces go haywire like that. On the other hand, he and Castiel were sort of outcasts. At first he wanted Sam and Dean to play their parts. Accept their existences as vessels. But  _no,_ Team Free Will can save the day all by themselves. Two mortal hunters and a defective angel.

"Gabriel." Castiel was looking at him with those big blue eyes.

Gabriel snapped out of his trance and realized he was staring at the big Winchester. He turned his attention to Castiel, hoping none of them noticed his face was a little red.

"We must go back to Heaven. It's complete chaos at the moment, and i need your help."

"And why would i want to play peacekeeper? Let them run around with their wings up their asses."

Cas looked like he was about to argue, but Gabriel put his hand up and in an instant they were gone.

"Lovely family reunion." Dean stated.

"Yeah, well I'd argue it'd go better than our family reunion." Sam gave Dean a bitchface.

"Whatever. You said you found a job?"

"Yeah, actually, it's close by."

"Alright what is it this time?"

"Well, girls are going missing around the area. I did some digging and the first few vics were part of and Abstinence group thing-"

"It sounds like we're hunting more of those scaly bastards with wings."

"But in more recent reports there have been a mix of people taken. The most recent a 45 year old married man. There have been demonic omens in the area too."

"Maybe there's both dragons and demons in the area. Like a competition to see who can kidnap more people, 'cause after the whole Leviathan incident i doubt demons would be too happy to work with monsters."

"I guess anything is possible." Sam sighed and stared at his laptop. "What are we gonna do if there  _are_ dragons? It's not like we can kill it without one of those special swords or whatever."

"I guess we can ask Cas if he comes back to check on us. There's nothing we can really do now." Dean then looked at Sam with a childish smile. "Maybe we should call in an expert."

"Oh, no. It's too dangerous."

"Sam, she's a hunter-in-training. She can handle it!"

Sam, clearly not going to argue, sighs in defeat. "Fine. Call her up."

Deans face lit up as he pulled out his phone. He skimmed through the contacts until he saw the name  _Charlie Bradbury_ and quickly called her.

"Hey, Charlie! It's Dean."

"Dean! Where have you been, you made me think you were dead!"

"Charlie, I'm sorry but-"

"Dean, you and Sam need to call me once in a while so i know you're okay!"

Now Dean knew how Cas felt getting nagged like this. "Charlie, listen. We found a case and we want you to help us."

There was a pause before she spoke. "You want  _my_ help? ou don't call for months and now, when you do, you want me to drop everything and help you?"

"There might be dragons involved."

"Say no more. I'll be at the Bunker tomorrow." She abruptly hung up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the kinda crappy beginning but i hope it was enjoyable! I chose dragons and demons as the enemy/antagonist because I love Charlie and dragons so i thought that'd be a good way to get her into the story, and then with the demons i plan on having Crowley come in a few times. Might make another chapter if i feel i should go on with it.


End file.
